olympus_has_fallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacqueline Marshall
Jacqueline "Jax" Marshall is a MI6 agent in London Has Fallen. Biography ''Before London Has Fallen'' Jax knew Mike Banning from her previous experiences when Banning either served in the United States Army or in the U.S Secret Service. According to Banning, Jax was considered as one of the finest MI6 agents he had in the past. ''London Has Fallen During the terrorist attacks in London, Jax was in an MI6 safe house with her fellow colleague Pradhan. Later, as the sun was setting in London, Banning and U.S. President Benjamin Asher arrived in the safe house and met up with her. Jax told them that the phone lines are down and she played a voice message from U.S. Vice President Allan Trumbull that they received Mike's message and they are sending in a Delta Force team to the safe house and bring Asher to the U.S. Embassy. She told them that the mastermind behind the London attacks is Aamir Barkawi. Asher told Mike and Jax that Barkawi is an arms dealer shielded by corrupt governments. He also told them that the G8 found Barkawi in Pakistan and the U.S. launched a drone strike against him. However, Barkawi survived and his daughter got killed. Jax says that most of the world leaders were killed during the attack and many civilians were killed as collateral damage. She also revealed that Barkawi's operation is without any country backing him up, but recruited many anti-Western terrorists. She also revealed that their CCTV system was shut down by someone inside the British government. After resting for a while, Pradhan informed Mike and Asher that their troops had arrived. While seeing what appeared to be Delta Force soldiers, Banning suspected something was wrong and asked Jax when did Trumbull send that message. Jax said he send it about 32 minutes ago. When Mike asked if the cameras can zoom in and she answered yes. Mike zoomed in on the camera and saw that one member is not sweating because he was carrying 40 pounds of gear and that the soldiers carrying that amount would sweat if they walked a long journey. They saw that they are walking towards the back, leading them to discover that they are terrorist impersonators. Jax realized that they intercepted Trumbull's message. Mike asked her where the armory is. Once they loaded up, Mike told Jax to leave the safe house and go to Scotland Yard to find the mole while he protected Asher. Both she and Pradhan evacuated above the building. Later, Jax arrived in Scotland Yard and she went to Box Command. John Lancaster, head of MI-5 Counter-Intelligence, saw her and Jax told him that they have a mole. Lancaster told her they know because they had access to the routes, communications, uniforms and so on. Kevin Hazard, the head of Scotland Yard, was surprised to see her. Jax was present with Hazard as they spoke to Vice President Trumbull, Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan, NSA Deputy Director Ray Monroe and others in the video conference about the lead they got on Barkawi. They found that Barkawi owned an abandoned construction site in Central London and NSA satellites found the amount of power used in the building is off the charts. Hazard realized that is their stronghold and deployed the Special Air Service team to the site. Jax was typing in the computer to find out who hacked into the CCTV system in London. She typed in the authorization code and after disabling it, the CCTV system was back online. She realized who the mole was from using that code and the terrorists were using it to watch them. Jax was present in Box Command when terrorist sub-commander, Barkawi's son Kamran began to stream live to allow everyone in the world to see the public execution of the captured President Asher. Moments before the execution can happen, Banning arrived and disrupted it. After the explosion of the terrorist hideout, the Special Air Service team, led by Will Davies, searched for Banning and President Asher. When Davies reported that Banning and Asher are alive, everyone in Box Command celebrated, as well as Trumbull and his staff. Jax sat down and smiled in relief that Banning saved Asher. Shortly afterwards, Jax tracked down Lancaster, who is revealed to be the mole who helped Barkawi in his attack on London. She confronts him in the parking garage with the evidence which proves that he was the mole when he shut down the CCTV system and orders him to get down on the floor. Lancaster says that the British government is cutting down on budgets while they allowed dangerous people into their country. Jax unhappily asked if he thought his traitorous actions would teach them a lesson. Lancaster confirmed that reason and for 20 million euros. Jax again ordered the traitor to surrender. When Lancaster was about to get his pistol at the back of his SUV, Jax repeatedly ordered to get down on the ground. When Lancaster refused to do so, Jax shot and killed the traitor. Behind the Scenes Jacqueline "Jax" Marshall was portrayed by Charlotte Riley in ''London Has Fallen. Appearances * London Has Fallen Category:Characters Category:Females Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:British